Intense Events
by The First Architect
Summary: Ian Archer may have the gift of preflex, but he never saw this coming.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** I'm piggy backing off of last night's first episode, but I can guarantee you that this story will be completely different down the road (except for the whole Headmaster is CJ's father thing. That was going to be one of my plot twists dang it! Stupid two day waiting time before you can post stories…) Anyways, I'm excited I hope you are too!

**Disclaimer for the entire story: © Cartoon Network**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

_Jaguar – chaos (from the Language of Animals)_

_

* * *

_

"Hey Suk, we've gotten a reading on that thing yet?" Gabriel Forrest takes a step towards his friend (and secret crush) Suki Sato in the Tower Prep observatory.

"I don't have a clear shot of the horizon, but I'd say our latitude is somewhere between the 48th – 52nd parallel." Suki pulls away from the window and looks back over her shoulder, fiddling with the gold sextant in her hand.

Ian Archer lets out a breath from his seat at the table. "Wow, that could be North America, Europe, Russia." He shrugs and plays with a globe next to him.

"What does it matter if we can't escape?" CJ Ward sighs beside him.

Ian straightens, surprised at his friends lack of confidence. "What do you mean, 'What does it matter if we can't escape'?" he questions. After a short pause he continues, "That was our first try," he says. "So we _try again_. And we don't give up until we find a way out."

"The Broken _were_ our way out." She looks away and shrugs. "And now they're gone."

"Maybe the Gnomes didn't get them." Suki inputs, arms crossed. "Maybe The Broken just…got away."

"But if the Gnomes did get them then we have to assume that they talked," Gabe says, resting against a banister. "We have to assume everyone knows about our plans to escape."

"But Cal _wasn't _under that helmet," CJ stresses.

"Doesn't mean he didn't tip them off," Gabe says flatly.

Ian, though CJ put's up a good argument, does not trust Cal. He doesn't trust him one bit. And he wants to trust CJ, but it doesn't take perception to know that she is hiding something. And Ian hates to think that it's anything that would put her against them.

"Okay, fine. If everyone knows then why hasn't the hammer dropped?" Gabe questions. "Why are we still here?"

"I don't know," Ian says. "But I think—

Suddenly, a hollow, echoing alarm cuts through the observatory. A warning.

"_This is a stage 3 alert. All students return to your dorm rooms. Repeat, return to your dorm rooms."_

Suki and CJ turn to each other, worry flashing across their faces.

"What's that?" Gabe voices aloud, looking up towards the ceiling.

Suki shrugs but then turns towards the window.

A muffled yelling is slowly resonating from outside the cold glass. "Guys," she waves them over, "Look!"

Ian rushes over, Gabe hot on his heels. Through the dirty window he can make out a figure exiting the woods that surrounds the school. Then another. And another. Soon, there are masses of kids spilling from the dark forest, torches in some hands, gleaming weapons in others.

"The Broken," he whispers in disbelief. "They've started the rebellion."

Redfang and Conrad are leading the charge, which had now reached the heavy wooden front door. Ian didn't just see them ram through the wood, he _heard_ it. The whole school shakes from the impact. And there is a sudden shiver crawling up Ian's spine. He doesn't know why, but he suddenly does not want to be there.

"They're in," Gabe breaths.

The unmistakable crackling of Gnomes starts radiating from the translator on the table almost simultaneously with the appearance of The Broken. The takeover is happening. Right now.

"We need to leave," Ian turns to his three friends. "Now. It's the biggest diversion we'll ever get."

CJ is frozen for a second, eyes calculating. "Cal!" she says moments later and even Ian's preflex cannot notify him soon enough to stop her escape.

"CJ!" he calls after, but she is out the door before he can stop her. For a moment he is torn between staying with his friends and going after her. For a split second, he thinks hard about CJ Ward.

She was beautiful, but damn did she have baggage.

He'd come to Tower Prep eight months earlier. Since then they'd had daily contact, but still he couldn't say that he truly understood her.

Did he like CJ? Did that explain all the sexual tension when Cal was brought up? All the eye flirting when they were around each other? Or was CJ simply the only option in order to make him feel like a normal teenage boy?

He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was a solid feeling telling him that if something happened to her during this overrun, then he would never forgive himself.

And that was a strong enough feeling for him to hold on to and act on.

"Go after her," Gabe pushes him forward with urgency, snapping him out of his trance. "Suki and I'll get all the supplies. We'll meet outside at the tree line."

Ian nods and sprints out the door.

He may have preflex, but even he couldn't have seen this coming.

The hallways are chaotic, frantic and his preflex is so overloaded with reflexes that he can't read anyone. He'll avoid someone to his right, only to run into someone on his left. There are only students at first, scurrying to get out or hid in their dorm room, but as he gets closer and closer to CJ's room, the innocent mobs turn into brawling ones. Broken and Gnomes alike just throwing down in the middle of the hallway.

Ian has never been so on edge in his life. While he wants to help The Broken in their fight against the school, he cannot waist time with their meaningless battles. So he avoids them the best he can, dodging elbows and kicks.

He ducks and weaves his way to CJ's room, but finds no comfort when he sees that her door is wide open and she is not there. "_Goddamn_ it CJ!" he slams his hand against the doorframe. "Where are you?"

There's a little voice in the back of his that is telling him to leave her. After all, she left to go look for Cal. Which meant she still cared about the Gnome traitor. And which meant she didn't care about him.

He growls to himself, because whether she likes Cal or not, he has feelings for her. Turning, he sprints down the hall to find Cal's room. He _will_ find her. He promises himself that.

Except…he has no idea where Cal's room is. Maybe downstairs? But the closer he moves to the entrance, the more fights he'll run into. And more fights means—

The back of his neck prickles, and Ian instantly knows.

He turns slowly.

At the end of the hall, past the many one-on-one fights, stands a Gnome.

Immediately, Ian knows it is Cal. It's the same preflex sensation he always gets around the kid, and suddenly he is sprinting forward. The Gnome opposite him does the same.

Ian ducks and dodges wild fists from other fights until he reaches his opponent dead center of the hallway. Without hesitation he throws a right hook. Cal ducks and swipes at him with his left forearm.

A cold sensation hits Ian's stomach and he looks down out of reflex. His shirt is sliced open and Ian glances to Cal's forearm. There are spikes on it, ones that match the sharp points on his armored shoulders.

And suddenly Ian realizes that the Gnomes knew this was going to happen. Because the student in front of him now is dressed in upgraded armor, and through the helmet, Ian can hear Cal laugh.

Ian sighs and rolls his eyes.

This was going to be a long—_long_ night.

* * *

**A/N:** Whatcha think?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

_Alligator – survival (from the Language of Animals)_

_

* * *

_Ian knows it is no coincidence that Cal is close to CJ's room. He knows the Gnome in front of him has some kind of motive, Ian just doesn't know what. But whatever it is, he won't let it happen. CJ was escaping with them, and if Cal didn't like that, well then that was just too damn bad.

Cal leaps at Ian, anticipating that Ian will throw a blow and ducks under it, driving his elbow up into Ian's abdomen and knocking the breath from him.

The battle has begun.

Ian manages to keep his barings, but he reels from the blow. The elbow, almost all bone, can be a devastating weapon, and Cal employs it again before Ian can retaliate, this time striking higher and cracking a few ribs.

"Bastard," Ian curses under his breath. He brings his fist down, intending to hit the top of his head and crack his skull, but instead lands the blow on Cal's shoulder. After that Cal is moving again, coming at Ian from the side now.

It is a deadly dance they perform in the hallway, the other battles meaningless compared to the two fighting students. Ian decides to leave the attacks to Cal, opting for defense to wear the other teen down and to protect his throbbing ribs.

Cal clearly respects Ian as an opponent, stepping in and then back, his head flittering between Ian's green eyes and clenched fists. Cal says something to him, muffled by the helmet, and then crouches and waits for Ian to come to him. When that doesn't happen, Cal takes the offensive once more.

Cal raises a gloved hand above his head, hoping to draw Ian's eyes up. Ian knows better and keeps watching the Gnomes visored face. Then, just as he draws a fist back, Cal shoots forward, right leg kicking and straight as a rod. Ian recognizes it as a long-range power kick, a martial-arts move used for both offense and defense, a way to hurt your opponent while at the same time keeping them from you. Ian brings his fist down and steps to the side just in time. Cal's foot brushes his cut shirt, and Ian's fist strikes Cal's leg and bounces off as if it has struck metal.

Next, Ian twists and pulls his leg back, brings it down, intending to crush Cal's leg at the kneecap. But the Cal is fast, perhaps faster than Ian. He's moved out of range and Ian's foot whistles harmlessly through the wind. Before Ian can raise his leg again, Cal puts his weight on his opposite leg and kicks out with the other, this time catching Ian's hip and spinning him. Ian feels his right foot slip on the linoleum, and the fiery pain brings a curse from his lips.

As he curses he fights to regain his balance, draws his fist back and watches Cal dart in so close he can't effectively bring his hand down for a block. Cal grabs Ian's fist with one hand and keeps it back. Cal brings his helmeted face in inches from Ian's. He says something again, muffled so that Ian can't make it out, then he steps to the side and tugs Ian's fist down, raises his knee in a jackhammer movement and buries it in Ian's stomach.

Ian nearly loses his grip on reality.

He collapses backwards to the ground, hugging his ribs. His chest is tight and his lungs feel as if they have become a well-stoked furnace. He can't breathe.

Before Cal can stomp down with an iron heeled boot, someone is on his back screaming words that Ian cannot make out. Whips of long brunette hair tell him that CJ has come to his rescue.

But through the chaos, there is a sinking feeling in his stomach. Cal, with a scratchy roar, slams his elbow back into CJ's stomach without hesitation. Like he doesn't even recognize her. The breath is knocked from her lungs with a sharp exhale, but she does not drop from his back. If anything, the blow has pushed her to work her fingers under his helmet. But before she can remove it, Cal sends his elbow back again with a sickening thud.

Ian's preflex is telling him to get to his feet. It's screaming at him to help the girl that he has feelings for. But it's hard to move when you can't breathe and people are nearly trampling you. He watches the next moment pass as if in a dream. His world slows.

CJ's fingers slip and she falls backwards. Whiles she tries to regain her bearings, Cal spins and sends a blind forearm backwards. The limb connects with her stomach and she is sent flying sideways into a door.

Ian is up on his feet with panic and adrenaline, pulling back a fist. Cal turns, but is too slow to dodge. Ian's fist slams into the helmet, shattering the visor on the right side. Cal staggers backwards and straightens. Through the shattered visor of the helmet, Ian can see the right side of Cal's face.

And for some reason, Ian is frozen too. For the boy in front of him has no idea where he is, or what's going on. Confusion. The strongest Ian has ever seen is starting back at him. Cal's eyebrows are furrowed and he shifts from side to side, looking around, looking at his hands, looking at what he's done.

"Ian."

The preflex expert snaps his head sideways to CJ. She's leaning heavily on the doorjamb she was thrown into, but her eyes are focused. Determined. "Ian," she pants, "you have to get the helmet off. It's controlling him."

Ian turns back to Cal and shoots forward, hands reaching for the helmet. Cal jerks backwards, and through the chaos, a random Gnome is thrown between them. Ian elbows it out of the way but Cal is already retreating down the hallway, dodging wild fists from Broken and Gnomes.

Ian curses and turns back to CJ.

His stomach drops.

She's on the floor, her back resting against the doorframe. Her left arm is wrapped tightly around her stomach; her right is placed firmly on the floor for support. She's watching him, but there is something terribly wrong. He doesn't remember her shirt being that red before.

Suddenly her eyes widen, and her mouth opens in a warning. But he is already moving, focused, stepping sideways and flipping the Gnome behind him to the ground. He silences another to his right with a solid hit to the face. A Broken moves swiftly from his left and tackles another Gnome to the floor.

Ian ducks and shoots forward to CJ, who is watching everything with a sort of dazed expression.

"CJ!" he whispers franticly, hands searching her face. "CJ, are you alright?"

She blinks at him and swallows. "Yeah I'm fine," she reassures softly.

"_Ceej_," Ian whispers, laying a delicate hand on her arm.

She sits up, but the action is sluggish and she slumps sideways into him. "Is it bad?" she whispers hoarsely into his chest.

Hesitantly, Ian supports her with an arm across her back. She leans into him and her free hand grasps one of his. He stiffens slightly, caught off guard at the sheer warmth of it. She moves her arm away from her stomach. His heart stops. There, through the torn fabric of her shirt, are deep slashes spilling blood.

"_Ceej_," he whispers again, and he doesn't know why, but he kisses the top of her head in comfort. "It's not that bad," he lies, shaking his head. He places her arm back over the wound and presses down slightly to apply pressure. "Am I hurting you?"

"I don't know," she shakes her head like she has no control over it. "I can't feel anything."

"I need to get you to Nurse." He says firmly, more to reassure himself than anyone else. "Can you stand?"

She regards him for a moment, and he wonders if she's heard him or not. But seconds later she nods her head and gets her feet under her. He pulls her arm over his head and slips a couple fingers into the jean loop on the outside of her hip for extra grip. They stand together, and though there is a moment of wobbliness, CJ regains her balance through sheer determination.

Ian hesitates in the archway for a second, analyzing how he is going to navigate the hallways when they are filled with such chaos. His chest aches, but he shoves the pain to the back of his mind. A student runs past him and he catches Fenton Capwell's arm.

"Archer!" the tall boy squeaks. "Why are you still—" But his ramblings are cut off when he looks sideways to CJ, and all the color drains from his face. "My God, what happened to her?"

"Don't stress, Fenton," she offers a small smile. "I'm fine."

"But CJ you're bl—"

"That doesn't matter Fenton." Ian swallows and shakes his head. "But what _does_ matter is that we get her to Nurse. Can you clear a path for us? I can't do much when I have her."

The boy, if possible, pales even further. "I'm not a fighter, Ian," he stutters. "I don't know how much I can do. But she shouldn't walk. Did you know that the movement will cause her blood to circulate through her bloodstream faster and therefore cause her—"

"Fenton!" Ian snaps in desperation. "_Can you help us?_"

"I'll help."

The three turn and find Ray Snider standing beside Fenton. His eyes are frantic and the neck of his shirt is cut, but he seems to be under control. "You promise to get me to Suki, and I'll help you."

Ian withdraws his phone and sends one word to both Suki and Gabe. He then nods to Ray, "She'll meet us down there."

Ray smiles. "Then follow me. And stay close. It's complete hell out there."

Fenton squares his shoulders and steels his eyes. Reaching into his pocket, he withdraws his knife and flips it open. "I would not be following the Webelo code if I left you two in distress. So I will come as well."

"Easy there Rambo," Ray snickers and then steps out into the hallway. Ian stumbles out with CJ tucked close while Fenton brings up the rear. Secretly, Ian is glad Cal has left them. It is easier to move if no one is specifically targeting you.

But that doesn't mean something unexpected can't happen.

And that something is Redfang and Conrad.

The spiky blond teenager rounds the corner in front of them, pauses and registers the people in front of him, then charges with a fury filled roar.

"Traitor!" He yells, swinging a metal pole at Ray's head. "You sold us out Archer!"

Before Ian can say anything, a burly body slams into him from the side. CJ is knocked from his hold and sent skidding across the floor, thin streaks of blood following her. Through the blinding mess of fabric Ian can hear a chest shaking rumble. He knows Redfang is on him. He also knows Redfang is Stephen Phillips.

"Phillips!" he yells, grappling with his hands and feet to get the teen off of him. "Phillips I didn't tell anyone about you and The Broken! I didn't! I swear!"

And then they are face to face. Time hasn't been good to Phillips. His eyes are red, swollen and bloodshot. It looks like he hasn't gotten proper sleep in ages.

"And why should I believe you, Archer?" His breath is beyond that of a dogs.

Ian's chest constricts. He doesn't have time for this…CJ doesn't have time for this. "Please," he says softly, craning his neck so that he can properly see his brunette friend. She hasn't moved an inch and is watching the scene play out through half closed eyes. "Please, Phillips. I have to help her. I have to get her to Nurse or…" He can't say it, but his pleading has done what he hoped it would.

The smallest of uncertainty flickers behind Phillips' eye when he glances briefly to CJ. They knew each other back when he had still been a student. "What happened to her?" he rumbles.

"A Gnome." Ian answers, and then adds, "Why would they attack us if I was working with them?"

Phillips lets another moment pass. It seems like an eternity to Ian. Suddenly the crushing weight on his chest is gone and he can stand. He is at CJ's side in an instant, touching her face, searching for any sign of pain. "Are you okay?"

She visibly swallows, composing herself. She grabs his shoulder and hauls herself into a sitting position, gripping her stomach tightly. "I can handle it," she says in a hoarse voice.

He shrugs off his jacket, doesn't miss that her blood already stains his shirt, and wraps the fabric tightly around her stomach. "This is going to hurt a little," he warns her seconds before he ties the sleeves in a secure knot.

She hisses through her teeth and glares at him. "A little?" she snaps. He is thankful that she still has the strength to look at him like that.

"Conrad," Philips bellows. "Let them pass."

Ian snaps his head sideways, finding Conrad in battle with Ray. The blond teen has Ray in a headlock with the metal pipe. Anger flashes behind his blue eyes, but not disloyalty. He drops Ray instantly, straightening. "Why?"

"They are not our enemy. We must shut down Whisper. That is what we are here to do."

Conrad squares his jaw and follows Redfang. Passing Ian, he snarls, "You got lucky this time."

Ian doesn't pay him any mind and focuses on helping CJ to her feet. "Ray, you alright?"

The brunette boy stands, rubbing his throat. "Yeah," he smiles, "Didn't feel a thing."

"That was Redfang!" Fenton stutters. "Redfang is real. Redfang is…Phillips?" He turns to Ian, "How did you know?"

Ian slings one of CJ's arms over his shoulder. "I met with the Broken once before. Thought about joining them." He glances briefly to CJ. "We all thought about joining."

"And Emily?" Fenton inquires.

"She's Broken," Ian confirms. "Probably overthrowing the school as we speak."

"I'm so glad. I thought for sure that she'd been eaten by Redfang. Which now seems silly because Refang couldn't have been real. It's logical now that _Phillips and the Forest Run_ was only a mean to fuel—"

"Fenton!" CJ snaps with surprising annoyance, though there is a small twitch in the side of her mouth that says she finds the boy in front of her somewhat amusing.

"Not. Now." Ian finishes. "Okay? I'd love to hear all about your theories later."

Fenton nods in understanding and offers an apologetic smile. "Shall we continue?" He motions with his hand towards the end of the hallway.

Ian takes a moment to collect himself. He glances to each one of the group members, offers and small thank you with his eyes and then nods. "Okay. I'm ready." He glances down to CJ, "_Ceej_?"

"You know I am," she grunts.

Ray clears his throat, bowing slightly to the group. "Hello ladies and gentlemen of Tower prep. My name is Ray Snider," the brunette boy smiles, "And I will be your escort to the infirmary this chaotic evening."

* * *

**A\N:** Chapter 1 yay! This is the lenght that I'm shooting for, though 3,000 words might make an appearance down the road. That you guys so much for the reviews and support! It keeps me going ;)


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

_Stag – healing (from the Language of Animals)_

_

* * *

_

It takes them time to get to the infirmary.

There are more Gnomes than Ian had anticipated and later, he has to remember to thank Ray for the overwhelming help. The kid is a born fighter, and his attitude almost makes it seem like he enjoys it. In another life, Ian, maybe, would have found some kind of joy in winning so many fights. But he isn't quick-tempered anymore. Fenton isn't that bad either, though he is more of an alarm system than a throw down man. At least the group knows when someone is coming.

Ray bursts into the infirmary, eyes sweeping, hands raised ready for a fight.

Ian crosses the threshold next, gripping CJ who has gone somewhat weak in his hold.

"_Nurse!_" He yells desperately. "_Nurse!_"

But the place is deserted. There is no one.

"Archer," Fenton waves at him from beside a bed, "put her here."

With one motion, Ian bends down and grabs CJ's legs behind the knee, lifting her into his arms. He feels her stiffen but she doesn't protest.

"My hero," she mumbles into his chest as he sets her down delicately on the bed.

"I'm no hero _Ceej_," he shakes his head with a miserable smile. "If I were, this wouldn't have happened."

Fenton studies the blood-soaked sweatshirt tied around CJ's stomach, face grim. "She shouldn't have been walking…" he mutters to himself.

Ian's preflex kicks in moments before CJ's eyes grown wide in warning. Spinning, he catches the oncoming fist of Jenni Peasley. The blond squeaks seconds later with realization. "I'm sorry!" She whispers, "I thought—I thought—well, I guess I didn't know what I thought."

"What are you doing down here?" Fenton asks. "We were told to return to our dorms."

Jenni regards him curiously. "I could ask you the same question." Fenton blinks and Jenni rolls her eyes. "I was hiding, obviously. The Broken and Gnomes were going into dorm rooms, fighting just about anyone they could find. I wasn't—" She stops suddenly, like she's seen a ghost. "Ian, why do you have blood on your shirt?"

Ian steps to the side, revealing CJ on the bed. "Where's Nurse?" he asks in a panic. "We need her help."

Jenni's eyes are suddenly serious and she steps forward to CJ's side. "Nurse is rarely here anymore." She talks as she works, untying the sweatshirt around CJ's stomach. "Not after that Chemica Desin incident a couple of weeks ago." Ian doesn't miss her pause when the slashed skin of CJ's stomach is revealed. Fenton swallows audibly and Ray curses under his breath. She turns and locks eyes with Ian, "I run this place now." She is upbeat, but Ian can read the emotions passing behind her eyes. She's worried.

"It feels like sliced beef," CJ whispers, swallowing. She's obviously agitated that she doesn't have the strength to lift her head and look at the damage because Ian can see the hard line of her clenched jaw.

Jenni shakes her head and forces a sweet smile. "Nothing I can't handle."

"You're lying," CJ grins, tapping the side of her head softly with a finger, "I would know."

"I'm so relieved that you're not a grumpy injured person. Or a flirty one. Your friend Gabe nearly gave me a heart attack with all those pick up lines he used." Jenni puts a hand on CJ's arm in comfort. She turns to Ian, "I need a bowl of warm water, soap, a rag, antibacterial cream, sterile bandages and plastic wrap."

Ian blinks. "Plastic wrap?"

"It'll keep the wounds airtight once I clean them." She turns to Ray and Fenton, "Help him get the supplies. You'll find the bandages and antibacterial cream over there," she points to a few cabinets to the right.

Ian jogs to the sink, turns on the water and starts filling up a bowl of water. The hairs on the back of his neck prickle and he turns to the infirmary door seconds before Suki and Gabe burst through it. Their eyes are wide and frantic. Gabe sounds like he's about to have a heart attack while Suki scans the room. She locks eyes with Ian and rushes to him, Gabe on her heels.

A weight disappears from Ian's back and he can finally fully breathe again. "Thank God you guys made it down here."

"You say that like it was easy," Gabe replies with fake anger. "The whole school's turned into a warzone. And what's with the change in meeting location? I thought we wanted to get out of this God forsaken place, not move deeper into it."

Ian steps forward to give Suki a huge, but there is something in her eyes that freezes him. He's forgotten that there's blood no his shirt. CJ's blood.

"What happened?" She asks, panicked. "Are you hurt? Are you alright?"

Suddenly, Ian cannot find his voice. The blatant fear is Suki's eyes have taken his words away.

Ian Archer can be brave in the most hopeless of situations, but the one think he cannot face, the one thing he cannot bare to see, is pain in his friend's eyes.

Especially when he will be the cause of it.

But he clears his throat anyways and says in a small voice, "It's not mine."

Gabe stares at him, and Ian can see the cogs in his best friends head turning, she's him silently count the numbers, until he's finally figured it out. "No…" the teen with glasses turns his head slowly to the other end of the infirmary, where Ray and Fenton have returned to Jenni with their completed orders. The blond turns and Ian can see his name form on her lips, but at the sight of Suki and Gabe, she stops herself.

"_Ceej_!" Suki is gone from their side in an instant, sprinting across the room to her friend.

Gabe is frozen to the spot, and Ian thinks that he might not be breathing. "Here," Ian hands Gabe the bowl full of warm water. "Take this over to Jenni for me."

Gabe looks down at the water, licks his lips and takes the bowl. He moves to the small bed, but takes his time.

Ian grabs a rag and soap. He'd get the plastic wrap later when he knew where to look for it. Returning to Jenni's side, he hands the blond nurse-in-training the rag and soap, which she pours into the warm water. "Fenton, Ray, can you go and try to find a way to lock or block the doors to get down here? I don't want any unwanted company."

They nod and disappear out the door. With the outside security settled, Ian turns back to CJ.

It isn't overwhelmingly hot in the infirmary, but CJ is sweating like she's just completed the forest run. Jenni has pulled up her shirt so that she can work more efficiently, and has proceeded to wet the rag and dab at the deep slashes on the brunette's stomach.

"Be _careful_," CJ pants, grinding her teeth together.

Jenni offers an apologetic smile, "I have to clean the wounds or they'll get infected. I'm sorry if I hurt you but it has to be done." Jenni pauses and reaches under the bed, withdrawing a small leather case. "Also, how do you feel about needles?"

CJ slumps into the bed, "I'm not fond of them, but I've had stitches before."

Ian steps by her side, taking one of her hands. "You can make it through this _Ceej_. And once she's done patching you up you'll be as good as new." He's smiling so fake that in makes his teeth hurt. But he must be optimistic. If he isn't he'll go crazy with worry.

"You can stop smile," she jokes feebly. "It looks like it hurts."

He laughs slightly and then grabs his ribs. Now, since the adrenalin in his system has drained away, the aching has returned with burning force. Though he tries to hide the pain, Jenni notices. "Don't tell me you're hurt too?" she says, sounding exhausted.

"It's nothing," Ian shrugs, then winces at the movement.

She sighs and sets down the bloody rag. CJ's stomach, if it's possible, looks a hell of a lot better. "Lift up your shirt, Ian."

"What?"

"Lift it up."

"What?" Ian stammers. "No. I'm fine. Really."

"He's embarrassed," CJ divulges with a smile.

"I am not," he denies, cheeks flushing red.

Jenni raises and eyebrow and motions with her hand for him to raise his shirt. He sighs and rolls his eyes, lifting up the red fabric. Looking down, he is slightly relieved at the light bruising that has already started to form. The abrasions are not black, just a deep purple, which means there is no bleeding in his abdominal cavity. He can live with that. "See?" he looks back to Jenni, "It's not that bad."

Gabe's mouth has dropped open, "Not that bad?" He says, scandalized. Walking over to Ian he inspects his friend's flawless stomach, "Dude, what happened to the six-pack?" He looks at Ian in disappointment, "I told you those raisins at breakfast were going to turn you into Mr. Tubbers."

Ian swats at his roommates hand, "Ha Ha, very funny Gabe."

The class president smiles, "Just trying to keep the atmosphere light."

Suki's eyes are still wide, but she seems to be less worried. Jenni just stares at him, face scanning. "Nothing's broken," the blond nurse says. "But you'll have to wrap them for extra security. That's really the only thing you can do for cracked ribs."

Gabe raises his hand like he's in class. "Um, how do you know they're cracked?"

"I can see them." She taps the side of her head. "X-ray vision."

With a squeak, Gabe places his hands over his crotch and turns away from her slightly. "Warn us first would you!"

Jenni smiles and rolls her eyes. "Really Gabe? I only use it to diagnose patients."

Gabe eyes her suspiciously. "So you say…" he accuses.

"Trust me," the blond quirks a teasing smile, "I've seen all that I want to." She turns to Suki, "There's an ace bandage and some tape over there in the cabinet. Could you get it and wrap his ribs for me."

"Sure," Suki nods and returns seconds later with a tan ace bandage and white athletic tape. She walks over to Ian and offers a small smile. "Do you mind?"

Ian inclines his head and lifts up his shirt higher. "Not at all."

Suki starts wrapping with the ace bandage. Jenni sets aside the rag and bowl of water, which has now turned a light red. "Okay," she sighs and blows a couple of wisps of hair out of her eyes. "The damage isn't as bad as I originally thought. There was just a lot of blood." She opens the container of antibacterial cream. "I'm only going to need to stitch up one of the gashes, it's too deep to leave open on its own." She puts on new gloves and takes out the needle. Turning to CJ, she asks, "Are you ready?"

"Gabe." CJ motions for him, "Give me your hand."

The normally sarcastic teen is suddenly very serious. He steps forward and offers his hand, "Squeeze as hard as you want _Ceej_."

She takes it, settles back in the bed and closes her eyes. "Okay. I'm ready."

Jenni nods and Ian looks away just before the needle enters CJ's skin. He isn't squeamish by any means, but there's something different in the situation when it's a friend under the knife. Thankfully it doesn't take long for Jenni to stitch up CJ and before Ian can think, Suki is taping his ace bandage as the blond nurse, with some help from Gabe, secure the bandages with antibacterial cream to CJ's stomach with an ace bandage as well.

"It doesn't look like we'll need the plastic wrap," Jenni seems thankful for that aspect. Grabbing a blanket from another bed, she spreads it over CJ. "We just have to keep you warm. You lost quite a bit of blood, so the lethargic feeling is going to stick around for a while." She tucks in the edges under CJ and stands back to admire her handiwork.

Suki pats Ian's shoulder when she's done and he lowers his shirt. He turns to Jenni. "Thank you so much," he says seriously. "I mean, I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here. Seriously, I don't know how I'm going—"

Jenni holds up a hand, "Stop thanking me, Ian. I didn't just do this because it's my job. I did it because she's my friend. So there's nothing to thank me for." She nods her head and Ian knows there's no chance in arguing. The blond pats CJ's arm and turns on her heal, "I'm going to go check on Ray and Fenton. See if they have any injuries they aren't telling me about. I'll give you four some time to talk." She waves back over her should and is gone.

Gabe pulls over a bed and he and Suki sit down on it. Ian stands, arms crossed. They regard each other for a moment, taking into account emotions and body language.

"So," Ian starts.

"So is right," Gabe says. "What the hell happened?"

"Cal is what happened," Ian answers. "He's a Gnome again."

"Shut the front door!" Gabe says in surprise. "I should have _known_ he would go back to them."

"So he _did_ rat us and the Broken out to Headmaster," Suki inputs.

"That's what it looks like," Ian shrugs. "We fought in the hallway. He about kicked my ass somehow. But then CJ was there. Distracted him long enough—"

"To get sliced open like a holiday ham," she grimaces, trying to sit up in the bed.

Ian helps her and finally asks the nagging question that's been sitting in the back of his mind. "_Ceej_ remember when you told me to get his helmet off? You said it was controlling him?" There is something that flickers in her eyes that he does not like, but he needs answers. "How did you know that?"

She licks her suddenly dry lips. "I have to tell you guys something." She looks to them, locks with each one of their eyes until she falls on Ian. She opens her mouth to say something, but seems to think better of it, turning her head away in disgust.

"_Ceej_," Suki sooths, "what is it?"

She turns back to Ian and her eyes are watering. He'd seen people cry before. It was uncomfortable and awkward. But for some reason, seeing CJ's brown eyes water over just kills him. He steps forward to put a hand on her arm but she shakes her head. "Stop, I have to get this out."

He steps back and honors her space, nodding.

She sniffs and clears her throat. "Do you remember when we discussed leaving Tower Prep and where I would stay? And how I said I didn't think my dad would understand me leaving here?" Ian nods and she continues, though he can tell it's tearing her up inside, "Everything I know about Tower Prep has a large part to do with Headmaster."

Gabe furrows his eyebrows, "_Ceej_, you know who your father is?" He smiles like a Christmas tree, clearly happy at his friend's achievement. "That's awesome!"

"Who is it?" Suki asks smiling.

Ian has a tingly sensation crawling up his spine. He doesn't like the way she's looking at him. Like she's about to say something she's going to regret for the rest of her life.

And in a million years he'd still wish that he had been wrong.

"It's Headmaster," CJ locks eyes with him. "He's my father."

* * *

A\N: Shocker right? Just pretend that you were surprised, okay? :) Anyways, I am looking at a three to four day period between updates. I want to make this story almost as complicated as the show, but know that'll probably be down right impossible because I don't full understand Tower Prep either. So we'll see where this goes. I have a map in my head, but when does something every go as planned?


End file.
